First Date
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Izzy and Harold go on their first date and end up spending some time in jail! How did it come to that? Well I’m gonna Quentin Tarantino the situation for you and we’ll find out! Main pairing: Izzy/Harold.


**First Date**

**Title:** First Date

**Summary:** Izzy and Harold go on their first date and end up spending some time in jail! How did it come to that? Well I'm gonna Quentin Tarantino the situation for you and we'll find out!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own TDI, Blink-182, or Eli Stone (best show ever!).

**Pairings:** Main: Harold/Izzy, mentioned: Bridgette/Tyler

**Warnings:** Izzy, random hilarity, and all the bad date moments I could get into one fic, some language, some humour, some fluff

**Winter-Rae:** This idea came to me at work. I was going to make this a Lindsey/DJ fic but I decided that it suits Harold and Izzy so much more! Enjoy!

* * *

**First Date**

Harold and Izzy looked at each other, small smiles gracing their faces as their laughing fits came to an end. Sitting in the waiting area of a police station for the past hour had made their situation only more humorous as they looked back on the evening.

Izzy's lovely green dress was ripped and missing a sleeve, it was stained with sauce, mud, blood and juice, she was missing a shoe and her nose was broken. Harold on the other hand, while his shirt was also ripped and stained with mud, blood and juice. He was also sporting a black eye and missing his pants.

"You two have nothing to be laughing about!" an officer barked to them, "At least the red head doesn't, she's got priors."

"Nothing was ever proved!" Izzy sang out, "The RCMP could never find any evidence and as soon as you figure that out my date and I will be outta here!"

"We'll see about that," the cop growled. He left the waiting area and once he was gone Harold looked at Izzy.

"You shouldn't annoy him too much," he said with a grin. Izzy waved him off and giggled.

"Harold shouldn't worry about Izzy," she said, "She'll be just fine!"

"What a night," Harold said, "This will be something to email the others about."

Izzy nodded enthusiastically.

"Better yet," she said, "We should wait for a reunion show! That way we'll be able to see their faces and their reactions!"

Harold laughed.

"That would be awesome!"

"Hey, you two!"

The two teens looked up to see the cranky officer glaring at them.

"We're taking you in for questioning now," he said, "Follow me."

He led them to a holding area where they sat and waited for another officer. After a few moments of waiting, Izzy stood up in front of the two-way mirror and started to examine her nose.

"Wow," she said, "I look like a pug."

"I like pugs," Harold mused, "They're cute."

Izzy smiled.

"I could join the circus now!" she mused, "Come and see the amazing Pug-girl!"

Harold laughed.

"Alright clowns."

A more serious looking officer entered the room and pointed for Izzy to sit on the chair next to Harold. She did as she was asked and crossed her legs in the chair. The officer observed them for a moment, unsure of what to make of these two characters, both of which looked like they had been beaten and mugged.

"What happened to you two?" he asked. Harold shrugged.

"Nothing much really."

"You two look like you were mugged!"

"Nope," the nerd said as he tried to clean his glasses, not that he was having much luck with his horribly messed up shirt and jacket. The officer handed him some tissue.

"Thanks."

"So, are you both gonna tell me what happened?" the officer asked.

"Well," Izzy mused, "To get the full story we'd have to go back about two weeks."

* * *

"Well campers," Chris McLean said two weeks earlier, "It's been a long few months but you're finally done! How does it feel?"

Few of the other campers responded to him and the ones that did, responded with threats or complaining. He rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers," he muttered, "You all should be grateful! Without the show none of you would have hooked up!"

"And we'd all have our sanity," Noah said.

"Our dignity," Gwen added.

"Our lunches," Bridgette finished.

"Alright, alright," Chris said, "Jeez, one can never please you kids. Anyway, there's a plane ready to take you all home. I'll be checking up on you guys now and then. I'm pitching the idea of a reunion special to the producers. I'm thinking in five years we come back to see who got fat, who got knocked up and whose still together."

Harold snickered as he thought of the possibilities; he imagined Heather getting fat, Courtney getting knocked up or Justin fathering many kids. The only couple he imagined that might possibly stay together was Bridgette and Tyler; the two seemed to really hit it off really well.

He gathered his things and after exchanging addresses with most of the others he got onto the plane to await takeoff. He was expecting to sit alone for the trip when Izzy jumped into the seat next to him.

"Hi Harold!"

"Hey Izzy."

"Why didn't you exchange addresses with Izzy?" the red head asked, pouting, "You hurt her feelings you know."

"I didn't?" Harold asked, checking the little notebook the others had put their addresses in, sure enough Izzy's was missing, along with Duncan's. Harold didn't care for him very much anyway.

"Sorry Izzy," he said. He handed her his book and Izzy happily wrote her address, email and phone number down. Once she handed it back to Harold, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Izzy, we live in the same town."

"Do we?" she asked, "That's so cool!"

"Maybe we could hang out sometime?" Harold mused, "Unless you don't want too of course."

Izzy grinned.

"Izzy would love to hang out with Harold!" she said, "We should go on a date too."

"What?"

"You know, a date," she said, "Dinner, throwing popcorn at people during the movies, the works."

Harold laughed.

"Sure, that would be awesome."

* * *

Two weeks later Harold and Izzy had managed to organize a time and place to meet for their first date. Harold was pretty nervous as he got prepared. They weren't going to a very fancy restaurant but Izzy said she was going to dress up anyway, just for the fun of it. So Harold decided that he would too so she wouldn't feel out of place. Of course this was Izzy after all, did she ever feel out of place? Somehow he doubted it.

He had always liked Izzy, she was funny and completely random but she did have mad skills and that was a quality he found very attractive. Secretly he had been thrilled when she asked him out, knowing that he would never have the guts to do that. His idea of hitting on a girl was sending her secret love notes and haiku poems which he wrote in his spare time. That strategy hadn't yielded any dating results so Harold knew he had to think of something else.

Thankfully, with Izzy doing the asking, he didn't have to worry much about it.

He pulled on his jeans with a black t-shirt and a light blue button up shirt overtop. He looked himself over in the mirror and nodded. He looked pretty good. He then grabbed his wallet and jacket and hurried down the stairs.

"Mom!" he called out, "Where are my keys?"

"Check your other coat dear."

"Right other coat."

Harold did just that and found the keys to his car, a white Volvo. Well it wasn't totally his car yet. His parents paid for half of it and he was working to pay them back as well as the insurance. The reason why he loved the car so much was that it reminded him of one of his favourite movies, Gone in 60 Seconds.

"I'm going now," he said.

"Have fun honey."

"Yeah honey," his brother, Kip, mocked him.

"Idiot!" Harold muttered, "At least I have a date!"

* * *

"Mom!" Izzy yelled, "Where's my purse, the green one with the sequences?"

"Why do you need it?"

"I have a date."

"A date?" Izzy could hear the obvious nervousness in her mother's voice. The last time she had gone on a date she ended up lighting the guy on fire. It wasn't her fault though. He was asking her for a light for his cigarette. As she leaned over to help him light it, his hair caught on fire. He had had so much hair product in it that there was no point in trying to put it out. So at the end of the date, he was bald and she was laughing hysterically. Needless to say she hadn't been on a date since.

Her mother ran up the stairs and handed Izzy her little purse. Izzy thanked her and examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a long green dress which had long sleeves and exposed most of her back.

"You look lovely sweetie," her mother said, "So, who is this boy?"

"His name's Harold, I met him on the island so he's cool and he doesn't smoke either."

"Oh thank goodness."

There was a knock at the front door and Izzy ran to answer it. Harold smiled at her and handed her a box of chocolates. When he saw her mom he handed her some flowers.

"What a gentleman," Izzy's mother said. Izzy giggled.

"Don't let his geeky appearance fool you mom," she said, "He's got skills to match mine!"

Her mother paled.

Izzy linked arms with Harold and the two of them made their way to his car. Izzy's mother stood in the doorway of the house and waved to the two of them. She then swallowed nervously as Izzy stuck the top half of her body out of the car's sunroof to wave to her, oh how she hoped her daughter was joking about Harold's so called 'skills.'

* * *

While Harold drove to the restaurant Izzy insisted on singing to him.

"In the car, I just can't wait! To pick you up on our very first date!" she belted loudly, "Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance! Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm to scare of what you think; you make me nervous so I really can't eat!"

Harold grinned.

"Nice choice of song Izzy," he said. She nodded.

"Twas a sad day in music history when they broke up," she mused.

"Agreed."

"Now sing with me!"

"Let's go! Don't wait! This night's almost over! Honest, let's make, this night last forever! Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever!"

* * *

Upon arriving at the restaurant Harold started to feel really over dressed. He looked over at Izzy who was grinning in anticipation, she obviously didn't care that she was wearing an evening gown to a fairly casual restaurant.

"I called and made the reservations," she said, "We're under the name Tom Cruise."

Harold arched an eyebrow.

"But I'm not Tom Cruise, and you're not Katie Holmes."

"You're right, we're better," Izzy chirped, "And not as crazy."

Harold thought that comment was questionable.

"Besides, I never said it was for Tom Cruise the actor," she went on, "For all they know it could be for Tom Cruise: the owner of the downtown bakery."

"I like bread," Harold mused, "Okay let's go."

They got out of the car and walked up to the front doors. After entering they waited in line like the rest of the people to wait to be seated. Izzy laughed as people tossed them odd looks.

"We're breaking the social norm!" she called out, pumping her fists in the air, "Yes!"

"Miss," one of the waiters said, "You'll have to quiet down a bit. You're disturbing the other people here."

Izzy put her fingers to her lips and snickered.

"Sorry."

"Do you have a reservation?" the host asked them.

"Yes, under Tom Cruise," Harold said as Izzy linked arms with him. The host arched an eyebrow and frowned.

"You're Tom Cruise?" he asked doubtfully.

"I sure am," he said, "I run the bakery downtown."

"Oh, that Tom Cruise, of course, how silly of me."

He had a waiter show them to their table and hand them both menus.

"I'll give you some time."

As he left Izzy laughed.

"Oh you handled that well Mr. Cruise," she said.

* * *

"Can I interest Mr. Cruise in some of our best wine?" the waiter asked. Harold shook his head.

"We're underage, cranberry juice for me please."

"Same here," Izzy said, "And not the old stuff."

The waiter looked confused for a moment but thought it better to nod and take their orders as they were.

"What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Fettuccini Alfredo," Harold said, "No shrimp though, I'm allergic."

"I want a bacon cheese burger," Izzy said, "The works, only no gravy on the fires, no tomatoes and no onions. And do you have any hot sauce?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, cause I don't want that either."

"Right, anything else you don't want?"

Izzy tapped her chin for a moment.

"Well, I don't want Eli to end up back with Taylor but somehow I don't think you can help me with that," she replied, "So I think I'm good for now. But I'll be sure to let you know of any changes!"

* * *

Izzy and Harold, while they waited for their food, mostly talked about their time on Total Drama Island. Harold's favourite topics being; how Duncan was beaten by mean snapping turtles and Izzy getting the chance to return to the island to cause more havoc.

"That's so cool you got to go back, you were my favourite, even if the audience didn't think you we're epic" he said, "I so would have liked to be there and see Duncan get pelted with angry turtles in person."

Izzy laughed.

"That was funny," she agreed, "The best part was seeing LeShawna beat Eva. The sista has skills!"

Harold nodded in agreement. Their waiter brought them their food and Izzy rubbed her hands together.

"This looks good," she said, "No hot sauce right?"

"No miss."

He left them to their meal and Izzy quickly started eating.

"I'm starving," she said, "I was interrogating the paper boy today so I missed breakfast."

"Why were you interrogating him?" Harold asked.

"We keep getting chain letters mixed in with our newspapers," Izzy explained, her mouth full, "So I wanted to make sure he didn't have anything to do with it. But he was clean. I'll be asking the mailman tomorrow, just in case."

Harold grinned. Izzy took another bite of her burger; however it was a rather large bite, so obviously she started to choke.

"Are you okay?" Harold asked, jumping up to help her. However, at the time he jumped up a different waiter was walking by him with two trays of food in his hands. Harold's chair bumped into him which caused the waiter to fall onto the table behind them, spilling the food all over the people sitting there. Harold fell forward when his chair didn't go out as far as he needed it to and in the process spilt his cranberry juice right onto the crotch of his pants.

"Darn it!" he said. Izzy who regained her composure in the time it took for the disaster to happen covered her mouth with her hand to avoid laughing. The waiter glared at them and then started to help the other people removed the mixed up mess of food from their table and clothes. Harold looked down at his lap, completely covered with cranberry juice, and sighed. How embarrassing. As he sat back down Izzy offered him and smile. She then took her own glass of juice and dumped it into her own lap.

"Izzy!" he said in shock.

"What a klutz I am," she said laughing, she waved over the waiter, "We need more juice please!"

He frowned at her but did as she asked him.

"Maybe we should just leave," Harold said, noticing that the other people in the restaurant were starting to stare at them. Izzy waved him off.

"I'm not done yet, you gonna eat that?" she asked, pointing to his pasta. Harold shook his head, he had lost his appetite. He picked up the plate to hand it to her, only to have it slip from his grasp. Izzy caught the plate, but not before getting Fettuccini Alfredo sauce all over the front of her dress.

"Oh boy," she said, a fit of the giggles over taking her as she licked one of her fingers, "I think now it's time to leave."

"What, no doggie bag?" Harold joked. They paid for their meal and quickly exited the restaurant.

"What now?" he asked, "This must be the worst date you've ever been on."

"The night is young Harold," Izzy said, "Let's get some ice cream and eat it in the park.

"You don't want to go home and get changed?" he asked, looking at her dress. Izzy shook her head.

"No way, this dress needs to get more mileage anyway."

Harold grinned. Arm in arm the two of them found a small ice cream stand. A double chocolate and strawberry vanilla cone later they sat on one of the benches.

"It's a nice night," Harold said.

"Sure is," Izzy agreed, "Reminds me of the night I went skinny dipping in the lake near Peace Park."

Harold eyes widened.

"You did that?"

"You bet," she said, "Skinny dipping is good for the skin, you should try it sometime."

Harold blushed, making her giggle.

"You're cute when you blush."

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yes Harold?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

Izzy grinned.

"Well, you see Harold, when a guy and a girl have an attraction between the two of them; one would assume that one of them should ask the other out."

Harold laughed.

"That's the obvious response," he replied, "But I'm not really the type of guy most girls go for."

Izzy moved close to him, not close as in she was about to kiss him, but close like she was examining him. Her nose inches away from his.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked him, "You're cute. I love your little freckles."

"T-thanks," Harold stammered, "I like your hair."

Izzy's hands went up to her red locks.

"From my Irish roots," she chirped, "I went to Ireland once. I was trying to find a leprechaun."

"Any luck?"

"Almost had one once, he managed to escape me though, just like Bigfoot and The Loch Ness Monster. Allusive creatures they are."

"Darn those allusive creatures."

* * *

After finishing their ice cream they took to walking around the park. Izzy slipped her hand into Harold's.

"Let's climb that tree over there," she said, pointing to a tall oak tree. Harold glanced at it.

"It's getting dark though," he said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Before Harold could stop her, Izzy had already run over to the tree and started her climb.

"I bet we can see the stars much better from up here!" she called to him. Harold doubted it very much as the forecast had been calling for rain, but rather then disappoint Izzy he climbed up after her. They made it to the top and sure enough there were no stars, just clouds, but the view was just as nice.

"Cool," Harold said. Izzy grinned and then planted a kiss passionate kiss on his lips. She took him by such surprise that he nearly fell out of the tree. However he caught himself and wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss.

"Hey!"

They ignored the call.

"Hey you two! Stop making out in the tree!"

A flashlight's beam lit up the tree and they looked down to see a police officer, he must have been on patrol, he certainly didn't look happy with them.

"Don't you kids make out in vehicles?" he asked them, "Get down here."

"Sorry officer," Harold replied.

"Making out in cars is for losers!" Izzy added. The officer rolled his eyes and watched as they started to climb down.

Harold was doing well until he lost his footing. He fell backwards, yelling in surprise. His pant leg caught on a branch and next thing he knew he was pantless and landing on the officer.

"Gosh, sorry officer," Harold said as he got to his feet and help him up.

"You broke my flashlight kid."

"Sorry."

"Harold, where did your pants go?" Izzy asked as she joined them on the ground. Harold looked down at his blue underwear.

"I have no idea, in the tree I guess, but I can't see them."

"Has either of you two been drinking tonight?" the officer asked them.

"No sir," Harold replied, "We're underage."

"Right, you both better come back to my car."

* * *

So they followed the officer to his cruiser, thinking and hoping that things couldn't get much worse. At least that was what Harold was thinking. Izzy was wondering why a tree would steal Harold's pants. However it could have been a squirrel. In Izzy's experience squirrels were evil little animals and capable of such a crime. The officer gave them both a breathalyser test and once he was sure they we're under the influence of anything he let them go.

"Bye officer!" Izzy said, waving to him, "Wow, what a night right? Hey, I'm a poet! Take that Shakespeare!"

Harold nodded.

"Maybe we should go back to my car and head home."

"No way!" Izzy said, "This is fun, and I doubt anything else is gonna happen. In my experience, running into the law usually means the end of the fun."

A clap of thunder was heard overhead and soon the rain started to come down. They exchanged looks, Izzy laughed.

"This is great, I love the rain!"

Together they started to make their way make to Harold's car. Neither of them minded that they were getting soaked. They were too busy enjoying each other's company. Harold even forgot that he was now missing his pants.

"Jack! No, heel boy!"

They turned and saw that a dog had gotten away from its owner. This was a huge dog too, a Great Dane to be exact. Izzy quickly ran after the dog, hoping to catch its leash but losing her shoe in the process. And catch its leash she did; but only by diving to the ground, in the mud, just as the dog turned. She sat in the mud until the owner came and took the leash from her.

"Umm, thanks, I guess."

"No problem! What a sweet little puppy!"

The owner and the dog continued on their way and Harold looked down at Izzy.

"You're in the mud," he said. She held out her hands. When he took then and tried to pull her up, he accidently ripped off one of the sleeve of her dress.

"Oh no."

Izzy laughed.

"This is a great look for me!"

"Izzy, I'm so sorry, this is the worst date ever, and stuff like this normally doesn't happen to me!"

"Really?" Izzy asked, "It does to me."

He reached down to help her again, this time pulling her up properly. He also got mud on his clothes but he wasn't too worried about that right at the moment.

"You're gonna hate me after tonight," he muttered.

"Harold, no way!" she said, "I'm having an awesome time."

"How?" Harold demanded, getting annoyed, "How can this," he gestured to their messed up appearances, "be fun?"

"Well, cause I'm with you," she replied, "I'd rather be dirty and happy with you, then clean and bored without you."

"Really?" the lanky teen asked. The red head nodded, her smile never leaving.

"I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Izzy kissed his cheek.

"Let's go back to the car," she said, "It's getting a little chilly and you have no pants on."

* * *

They got back to Harold's car with no problem. The problem came when Izzy was about to get it. She had the door opened and was just about in got when she accidently dropped her purse on the ground.

"Got it," the two said as they ducked at the same time to get the small item. Harold's head collided with Izzy's nose, knocking his glasses off. He grabbed them but didn't put them on right away.

"Ouch!" Izzy cried straightening up quickly. She was pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to stop the bleeding, "I think it's broken!"

"Izzy, I'm so sorry!" Harold said, "Here, I have some tissue."

She reached her hand out blindly and accidently knocked him in the eye.

"Gosh!" Harold said dropping the tissue to rub his eye, "Izzy that was my eye!"

"Sorry Harold, you still have that tissue?"

"It's in the mud, here wait a minute."

Harold ripped the pocket of his shirt off and handed it to her.

"Sorry," he said, "It's the best I could do."

"Oh Harold, that's so sweet," Izzy said holding the ripped pocket to her nose with one hand, and then with her free arm she hugged him.

"I think we should get you to the hospital," he said. Izzy nodded.

"Okay."

They got into the car and just as Harold pulled away from the curb he bumped into something, a large something, a something that sounded like another person's car.

"Oh shit," he said.

"What did we hit?" Izzy asked. Harold put on his glasses and rolled down the window as someone knocked in it. It was the police officer from earlier and he wasn't looking to happy.

"Hi officer!" Izzy chirped, "Nice to see you again!"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Harold said, "The officer brought us here and an ambulance worker who was giving his statement for another case fixed Izzy up and gave me some ice for my eye."

"Wow," the officer said, "This was the date from hell."

"No," Izzy replied taking Harold's hand, "It was the best date ever."

The couple gazed lovingly at each other long enough for the officer to sigh and decide to let them go without any major charges.

"Okay," and he said, "You two are free to go. Just try to stay out of trouble next time, better yet, stay in and rent a movie. But if you must go out, watch where you're going."

"Will do officer," Harold said, getting to his feet and linking arms with Izzy, "Any luck on finding my pants?"

The officer shook his head.

"Nope, I wouldn't count on too much either," he said, "At least you kept your wallet in your jacket pocket tonight."

Harold nodded. He and Izzy left the police station and got into Harold's now dented car. Once inside they laughed again.

"This wasn't too bad for our first date," Izzy said. Harold nodded.

"I had fun."

"Me too, let's do it again sometime."

"You bet."

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** This is the part where I tell you all that this actually happened to me! Only it really didn't. Imagine if it did though? I wouldn't know whether to laugh or cry. The worst thing to happen to me is my date got super drunk and ditched me for the rest of the night, haha. I had to throw some lyrics from the First Date song, how could I not? Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading! Cheers!


End file.
